Pulse stretchers are well known as indicated by the above referenced patents and co-pending patent applications. While devices implemented according to aspects of the concept of the inventions disclosed in United States Published Patent Application No. 20050105579 noted above may be quite useful for the applications noted above and others, in particular the con-focal pulse stretcher has certain shortcomings for such uses that need improvement.
Applicants according to aspects of embodiments of the present invention propose such improvements.